


Adored By Him

by chatnoirsbelle



Series: mlb fics inspired by songs [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is oblivious but falls for her still, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Based on a dodie Song, F/F, Kagami needs a hug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Post-Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirsbelle/pseuds/chatnoirsbelle
Summary: Kagami reflects on Adriens' love for Marinette.The song "Adored By Him" written by Dodie is basically the plot?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: mlb fics inspired by songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! THIS WAS INSPIRED BY THIS ANIMATIC ON YT BY amyahue :))) make sure to check it out!!  
> https://youtu.be/ROUpgImzbEc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagamis point of view from how she observed Adriens' feelings towards Marinette before Kagami and Adrien dated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so! kagamis pov but also 3rd person?

_♫ Pretty girl with the butterscotch hair_

_Your eyes and the sunshine smile you wear_

_I can see how you make his soul glow ♫_

Kagami has known from the beginning that Adrien harbored some feelings for the girl with the smile that glowed with much passion and generosity. Her flower colored eyes held just as much as her smile did.

Her dark hair with a bluish hue that was similar to Kagami's shown in the sunlight as Kagami watched the two conversing.

The warmth and affection in his gaze when he looked at the girl shows just as much as Kagami needed to know. He may not be fully mindful of such feelings, but that doesn't mean they aren't present.

Whenever she brought up the subject of her, asking how she was, his face brightened immediately.

The way he talks about her is something she wishes would happen with her. How she wished he would talk about her like that.

His smile widens at just the mere mention of her name. Marinette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains why Kagami is envious of Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so I love kagami.

_♫ Pretty girl with the adventurous mind_

_You envision so much you make me look blind_

_You spark his life in ways I'll never know ♫_

Passion is one thing Kagami is aware of in Marinette. She admires her for it.

The way she shows her passion for creation with her love of design. Her creativity flows through her work and can make you feel inspired by just looking at them. The girl sets her mind to something and gets it done, from what she knows.

Kagami doesn't have the same passion Marinette has towards her interests and other aspects of life though.

Marinette is also passionate about caring for Adrien in the way she just does; giving him small gifts, admiring him from afar, supporting his interests, etc.

It's also the small gestures she does, such as bringing him baked goods when she sees him.

She envies the way Marinette affects Adriens life. It's such a positive impact that she couldn't not be envious.

Marinette gives him light in his darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading ch 1 nd 2!!! leave comments of input, constructive criticism, or anything u want!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love kagami,,, i hope she gets her happy ending in the show:')

_♫ And I won't hate you_

_But oh it stings_

_How does it feel_

_To be adored by him? ♫_

Kagami doesn't know how or why, but she noticed a shift between the way Adrien and Marinette interact. Kagami knew something must've happened or something must've been said because it was so sudden.

He hugged her and gave her physical affection. Something he would do with her when they were talking, except with Marinette, he looked more comfortable. 

Kagami and Adrien were never officially in a relationship, but they went on a number of dates. He would hold her close, smile at her with. Then one day, he just didn't anymore. 

She knows she did nothing wrong, he told her that he was in love with someone else. She was just being a fool to think he would fall for her while his heart belonged to another. It hurt nonetheless.

She wants his warmth, adoration, and affection. She wants _him,_ but she can't. He is with the girl he loves, and she won't stop him.

  
  


_To: Marinette_

_I wanted to congratulate you. You won his heart. I'm happy for you, Marinette. I hope you and him treat each other well. I wish nothing but the best for you two._ _~~I'm envious of how you got him to love y~~ \--_

She pressed send to the message. She gave her best regards to them…

Marinette responded with her thanks. She told Kagami that she hopes it won't affect their friendship because of her feelings.

So, they plan to get orange juice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Marinette meet up for orange juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marigami friendship supermacy!!

_♫ And I won't hate you_

_But oh it stings_

_How does it feel_

_To be adored by him? ♫_

When Kagami and Marinette met up for orange juice, there was an awkward tension in the air as they greeted each other. They talked about small topics in the beginning, such as how their lives are going, random interests, but then another subject came up. . . relationships.

  
Adrien and Kagami's relationship, official or not, lasted about a month, and it was about three months since it happened.

  
Kagami knew she couldn't have him, as he was never really hers, fully. 

"Marinette, I, I need to apologize to you. At the ice rink that day, my actions were out of line. I took his obliviousness as a chance for me to have him. I also said some things that weren't my place to say. Since the beginning I knew his attention was on you, the way he talked about you– everything related to you, his gaze would turn affectionate. I was. . . oh I hate this word, envious of you. I know in the end he would choose you, I just wanted to at least try, even though I failed. I am happy that you both have happiness though. You two deserve it." Kagami told Marinette as they were seated. Marinette's reaction to what was said was to be expected. Her expression was a mix off shock, sadness and a hint of confusion.

All Marinette could mutter out an "oh" after she was told that. The silence that loomed on afterwards was awkward.

"Um. . . is–– Do you still have feelings for him?" Marinette broke the silence.

  
Kagami was honest and answered with a timid nod. She doesn't want Marinette to feel guilty for having Adrien, because as she said, both she and Adrien deserve happiness.

"Yes but as I've said before, I'm happy for both of you. Don't think that I would let it impact our friendship. I still want to be your friend. I understand if you wish to not stay friends or not be as close, Marinette. I know I haven't been the best of a friend I could be and it does hurt to say but––" Kagami was cut off by an embrace from Marinette.

Being surprisingly engulfed in a hug, Kagami grunted at the sudden impact, but reciprocated the action.

Marinette reassured her things would be fine between the two girls, much to Kagami's relief. She cares deeply about the girl, envious of her but she cares about her nonetheless.


End file.
